Charmione ou Harmonie
by La plume d'Elise
Summary: Lorsqu'un Jeu devient trop sérieux, telle est prise qui croyait prendre... Qui choisir ? Doit-elle vraiment choisir? D'autres entreront-ils en jeu ? A jouer avec le feu, elle va peut-être se brûler... vote à la "page" 2 :) /Attention, fin du vote le 9/01/
1. Chapter 1

/Salut c'est Elise, je poste ce début de fanfic pour voir si ça vous plait, si c'est le cas je m'attellerai à écrire la suite. Cette fic sera moins longue qu' _Ignorance_ mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira/

Charmione ou Harmonie?

La quatrième année allait bientôt arriver pour les élèves de l'année d'Hermione Granger. Et elle, comme d'autres, faisait ses devoirs de vacances, dans sa chambre, en ce début de mois de juillet. Bien malgré elle, ses pensées se tournèrent vers l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait changé. Il était déjà beau avant, mais récemment il lui avait envoyé une photo de lui, à cause d'un jeu lancé par lui, un autre garçon, et elle. Le but du jeu était simple : flirter. Les deux garçons étaient ainsi en compétition. Et son meilleur ami lui avait envoyé une photo de lui, torse nu. L'autre garçon aussi l'avait fait. Et elle les trouvait tous les deux beaux. Heureusement pour les trois, chacun d'entre eux se rendait bien compte que c'était un jeu, pas quelque chose de sérieux. Malheureusement pour elle. En effet, à force d'être draguée par les deux garçons, cela commençait à lui faire de l'effet. Et, comme à chaque fois que ses pensées s'égaraient ainsi, Hermione se claqua la cuisse et reprit sa plume. Elle séchait sur un devoir de potions, encore, lorsqu'un hibou arriva, puis un deuxième. Levant un sourcil interloqué, elle ouvrit la fenêtre qui était fermée pour ne pas faire rentrer la chaleur estivale, et déchargea les deux oiseaux, qui repartirent aussi sec. Pourtant, d'habitude, ils attendaient sa réponse. Sachant d'avance de qui venaient les lettres, ce fait l'inquiéta. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise pour lire la première lettre :

 _« Ma Mione,_

 _Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre ainsi, mais on ne peut pas continuer le Jeu. Si je continue, je vais faire une bêtise, et je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié._

 _A part ça, comment va ma meilleure amie ? Je ne sais pas si tu seras là, mais le 30, Dumbledore viendra me chercher pour aller au Terrier, et il a dû se passer quelque chose, car il m'a interdit de t'envoyer plus d'un courrier. Je ne comprends pas, il ne nous dit jamais rien !_

 _Enfin bref, les Dursley sont horribles comme toujours, mais au moins ils ne me donnent plus de corvées, ils ont peur de Sirius. Dumbledore m'a dit que tu pouvais m'envoyer du courrier, mais que tu dois changer de chouette à chaque fois. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le faire moi aussi, il ne m'a même pas répondu…_

 _Je te fais une grosse bise,_

 _Ton 'Ry. »_

Hermione se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que le directeur restreigne autant Harry. Haussant les épaules, elle se dit qu'elle aurait la réponse lorsqu'elle irait au Terrier, et elle ouvrit la seconde lettre, plus longue.

 _« Mia,_

 _J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je n'ai pas le courage d'attendre ta réponse, alors j'ai dit au hibou de ne pas attendre. Après tout, on se verra bien assez tôt. Tu dois me trouver bien sombre, j'en suis désolé. Mais j'ai un peu peur… bon, pas qu'un peu… Je suis complètement flippé !_

 _Bref. C'est de toi que je veux parler. De nous. Du Jeu. Ça peut pas continuer. Je laisse la victoire à Harry, du moins pour le Jeu. J'ai vingt-cinq ans, Hermione, et je suis un homme. Tu ne peux pas me demander de résister. Je ne peux plus jouer, parce que pour moi, ce n'est plus un jeu. Tu comprends, je le sais, tu n'es pas la plus intelligente de ta promotion pour rien. J'espère que tu vas bien, et je te dis à bientôt, même si tu ne le sais pas encore. Je te demande de ne pas me répondre pour le moment, réfléchis._

 _Enfin, je te demande de ne pas répondre, mais j'angoisse déjà à l'idée de ta réponse. Tout ce que je te demande vraiment, c'est de bien réfléchir, et de ne pas te lancer dans quelque chose que tu ne veux pas au fond de toi, et de bien réfléchir aux conséquences avant de te précipiter. Je ne veux pas une réponse motivée par la pitié ou la compassion, je veux une réponse vraie et honnête. Je tiens énormément à toi, Hermione, même peut-être trop. Mais n'oublie pas que j'ai vingt-cinq ans, que j'habite en Roumanie et que je travaille avec des dragons. Ne l'oublie pas._

 _Mais voilà, le frère de ton meilleur ami est dingue. Complètement et définitivement dingue. Tu crois que c'est punissable ? Au fait, Hermione, tu es une championne : tu as réussi à me voler à distance. Tu as commis un crime, Mia. Tu as volé. Tu as volé mon cœur. Et tu m'as rendu dingue de toi._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Ton dragon. »_

Hermione eut un sourire. Charlie était vraiment différent d'Harry. Plus vieux, plus mûr. Plus expérimenté, aussi, pensa-t-elle en rougissant. Mais l'innocence était bien aussi. Elle se dit qu'elle se déciderait au cours de l'année, puisque selon Charlie ils se verraient… Hermione se secoua et reprit son devoir, tentant sans succès de se concentrer sur les propriétés des ingrédients de l'Amortentia dans d'autres potions. Elle jura et se demanda pourquoi, parmi toutes, Rogue avait choisi cette potion-là.


	2. votez ! fin du vote et résultats

Salut c'est Elise à la plume, cette note est en fait un vote!

* * *

Dans les review, dites-moi si vous voulez voir :

\- Charmione (Charlie/Hermione)

\- Harmony (oui ça s'écrit comme ça je me suis trompée) (Harry/Hermione)

ou

-Charmony (Threesome, CharlieXHermioneXHarry)

* * *

Le vote est terminé, voici les résultats:

Résultats :

Charmione 8

Harmony 17

Charmony 13

Je remercie les 38 votants d'avoir participé et félicite les partisans du Harmony pour leur victoire, la suite de la fiction sera postée au minimum mercredi ou jeudi

Elise


End file.
